missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Brandi Summers and Tiffani Wise
Five-year-old Brandi "Jondell" Summers and her two-year-old half-sister, Tiffani Wise were abducted from their San Bernardo, California home on March 30, 1977. The girls' 26-year-old mother, Beverly Wise was found murdered inside the home from a stab wound to the chest, but their eight-month-old sister, Stacy was left behind unharmed. Witnesses reported seeing a Caucasian male outside of the family's home that day putting Tiffani into a gold Camaro, but they didn't see Brandi. The man is described as having short reddish-brown hair and wore a black leather jacket. The unidentified man resembled Brandi's father, Roy Summers. The week after Beverly was killed, authorities spoke to Roy and at first, they didn't consider him a suspect, but after learning about the subsequent events, they changed their minds. Roy had been married seven times and had a long history of violent behavior towards his wives. He and Beverly married in April of 1971, but divorced in October of that same year. After Beverly's death, there were unconfirmed sightings of Brandi and Tiffani with Roy in Idaho, Utah and Nevada. In November of 1979, Roy was located & arrested in Redmond, Oregon. Photographs of the girls as well as their belongings were found in his home. After Roy's arrest, Brandi and Tiffani may have been sighted in California in early January of 1980. In early 1980, authorities arrested Juanita "Tiny" Iwakiri and charged her with second-degree kidnapping in the girls' cases; they believe she helped Roy hide them by keeping the girls in her day-care center. Iwakiri admitted that she cared for Brandi and Tiffani, but didn't know who they were or that they were missing. The charge relating to Brandi was dropped before trial. Iwakiri was convicted in Tiffani's case and sentenced to five years in prison, but was released on probation after just four months. The conviction was later overturned. In February 1980, Lee Allan Casner was charged with being an accessory to Beverly's murder and the kidnappings. The girls were reportedly seen in his care in Nevada County, California. He died in 2014. Roy's sister, Karen Carino was arrested in Virginia in 1979 and charged as an accessory because Roy, Tiffani and Brandi were allegedly seen at her home in 1979 after Beverly's murder, but the outcome of these charges are unknown. She died in 2013. In June of 1979, Roy married a woman named Ella Mae "Connie" Kohler and assaulted in October of that same year; Connie stated that Roy broke her arm, choked her until she passed out, dragged her under a jacked-up car and attempted to drop the car on her which caused her to be hospitalized. She said Roy also threatened her and told her he had killed before. After Connie was released from the hospital in November of 1979, Roy allegedly assaulted both her and his mother with a knife. During his trial for the October 1979 incident, Roy admitted that he had choked Connie, but claimed that he did it in self-defense during an argument. He was convicted of second-degree assault, but acquitted of attempted murder. The charges related to the November incident were dropped. After serving a year in jail, Roy was transferred to California to stand trial for Beverly's murder and the abductions of Brandi & Tiffani, but he never was brought to trial because the key witnesses against him had been hypnotised to improve their memories and the state had passed laws that disallowed testimony gained through hypnosis. In 1982, Roy was acquitted of the murder & kidnapping charges. He died in 2009. Tiffani and Brandi's whereabouts currently remain unknown. The girls' paternal grandparents are Dick and Dona (whom Brandi called "Big Grandma"). Tiffani's father is Claude Wise. He was at work the day Beverly was murdered. He is now retired and resides in Southern California. Brandi Summers has blonde hair and blue\hazel eyes. She has a scar on her face and three surgical scars on her stomach. She goes by her middle name "Jondell." She suffers from cystic fibrosis and was required to take medication with every meal at the time of her disappearance. Tiffani Wise has naturally curly reddish-brown hair and blue\hazel eyes. She has a surgical scar extending from behind her hairline and to the back of her head as a result of a 1975 operation. Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:1970's